Kink
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Rodney and the science team get their hands on a an aphrodisiac. SLASH ONHOLD
1. Aphrodisiac

Title: Aphrodisiac

* * *

Author: llewellynprince

Series: Kink  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: McKay/Sheppardbondage, Bates/Fordvanilla ice cream, whipped cream, Ronon Dex/Peter Grodinwatching, Stackhouse/Markhamchocolate syrup, ribbon, Radek Zelenka/Lornesilk, Czech,  
Category: romance, humor  
Season: 2  
Warnings: sex, lots and lots of sex  
Summary: Rodney and the science team get their hands on a an aphrodisiac.  
Notes: beta'd by Sheppardster

* * *

Lesson One: Anything can be an aphrodisiac.

__

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay's Private Lab

* * *

Rodney frowned as he read the report, flipped a page, frowned again, and flipped to the end. "Zelunka!"

"It's Zelenka!" came back, followed by a few muttered words in Czech that Rodney didn't need to speak the language to understand.

"Whatever, just come here!" He snapped and a few seconds later the Czech appeared at his side, all forgotten as he looked over Rodney's shoulder at the report.

"Huh? Does that say…"

"Yup," Rodney grinned evilly, and after a moment Zelenka joined him.

_**

* * *

**_

Rec. Room

* * *

Bates sighed and shifted in his seat. Next to him Ford and Markham were laughing about the movie that was playing. Stackhouse was on the far end of the couch and sent him a frustrated look every time Markham got too close. If he didn't like them so much, he would have told them to get a room and get it over with.

He glanced at Ford. The young Lt. had been returned to them with less damage or trouble than they had expected and so far, there had been no side effects of the enzyme. Everyone had welcomed him back with open arms. Bates would have loved to welcome him back in a totally different way, but he kept that to himself.

He turned back to the movie and watched the other three out of the corner of his eye. Stackhouse jumped every time Markham so much as bumped him and right now he was looking wide-eyed and scared, more than when he faced the Wraith.

Bates sighed and turned back to the movie, it was a terrible movie really, horrific, but it was funny, in a stupid way. His gaze flicked to Ford and Markham as they howled at the fight scene. He felt…old. No wonder Ford never returned his interest. Though really, the Lt. acted like Bates hated him or something. But damn, wouldn't he look good covered in vanilla ice cream!

__

* * *

Dr. Kate Heightmeyer's office

* * *

Kate tried really hard to keep the smile off her face and succeeded, just barely. Lt. Col. John Sheppard was lying on her couch venting. Well, you couldn't really call it venting, he wasn't angry or anything, but he'd been talking nonstop since he'd arrived, which was really a shock because normally, he avoided their meetings like the plague.

She frowned trying to keep up with the topics of his tirade. First, it had been the Wraith, then the Genii, and now if she wasn't mistaken, he was yelling about Rodney and something he wanted to do with him and a rope.

She was going to have to talk to Carson about a prescription or something.

Though to be fair, he wasn't the only person who had come to her lately and started ranting about a male co-worker and some sort of kink.

Hell, Stackhouse had hidden in her office for two hours last Wednesday and ended up confessing what he wanted to do, _in detail_, to Markham with chocolate syrup and ribbon.

Now that was something she would love to see...or tape, she was flexible.

She focused back in on John.

"And I swear every time I try to bring it up, he just looks at me like I'm an idiot or insane, which makes me start babbling and really look like an idiot!"

She noticed that he'd picked up Rodney's skill of screaming nonstop without taking a breath.

Actually, come to think of it, Ford had stopped by a couple of days ago and ended up asking her if she had any idea why Bates hated him so much. She'd choked on the water she'd been drinking and it had taken 10 minutes before she could finally ask what made him think that Bates hated him. He'd explained all of Bates' behaviors that seemed to point at Bates' hating him, but if looked at in a different light; it could all indicate that Bates was actually in love with him.

She sighed, wondering if all military types were trained to be dense.

_**

* * *

**_

Training Room

* * *

Lorne ducked Ronon's swing and managed to dance out of the way of his kick. He was getting better, he thought with pride, if only HE would notice, he sighed. But HE never did because HE was always too busy to remember to come and watch his fights. He sighed and Ronon nailed him in the nose. Goddammit! He groaned, laid out flat on his back on the training mat, Ronon stood over him and looked down.

"You are distracted," he snapped.

"Yeah, well so are you," Lorne muttered excepting the hand to pull him back up. Ronon nodded in agreement and they walked over to where they had dropped their water bottles.

"You still have not told him?" Ronon asked, a while later, leaning back against the wall, a move that seemed to enhance his size. Lorne was going to have to remember that for later.

"No, you?"

Ronon frowned, "No."

Lorne snorted, then nodded in understanding before sipping his water.

They stood in silence.

"I do not understand how he misses me. He watches every time we leave and return," Ronon sighed and it was the closest to sad that Lorne had ever seen him.

"I know what you mean," he murmured, "I've tried everything, invited him to every training practice, volunteered to help him off-world, and I still don't think he knows my name. You'd think he would considering how much it ticks him off when McKay forgets his," he sent Ronon a sympathetic look. "Guess this is what happens when you fall in love with a scientist."

Ronon nodded in agreement, "There is something wrong with scientists where you are from. Where I am from they would have been honored to be the mate of a soldier."

Lorne snorted, "Don't say that to any of the scientists from Earth."

__

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay's Lab

* * *

"IT'S A WHAT!" Several people exploded and Rodney grimaced.

"For the love of- stop yelling!" He snarled. They stopped yelling.

"You're sure, Dr. McKay?" Bates asked, picking up one of the small vials and studying it. McKay had called both he and Stackhouse down to the labs to look at something and they'd arrived to a group of scientists in chaos. Grodin, Zelenka, McKay himself, Kavanaugh, Simpson, and Miko.

"Yes, I'm sure. Sgt.," Rodney glared, "Stop playing with it before you break it!" He snapped snatching the vial away.

"What exactly do you need us for Dr.?" Bates sighed; he was head of security, not a grunt guinea pig.

"I thought you might want to help us test it out," Rodney offered with a slightly sadistic grin.

"I'm not drugging Aid-Ford! The Lt.! I'm not drugging the Lt," He stumbled over his words and felt the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

"It's not drugging Sgt.," Rodney looked way too pleased with himself.

"It's not?" Stackhouse asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, not technically."

The two soldier's frowned and crossed their arms, identical 'oh really' expressions on their faces.

"It's more of a truth serum," Rodney explained.

"How do you know?" Bates asked.

"Because we tested it on Simpson and Kavanaugh and learned things we never wanted to know," Rodney assured him.

Bates and Stackhouse shared a look, glanced at the two scientists in question, who glared back, and then looked back at one another.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

* * *

…diwedd…


	2. Adrenaline

Title: Adrenaline

* * *

Author: llewellynprince

Series: Kink  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: McKay/Sheppardbondage, Bates/Fordvanilla ice cream, whipped cream, Ronon Dex/Peter Grodinwatching, Stackhouse/Markhamchocolate syrup, ribbon, Radek Zelenka/Lornesilk, Czech,  
Category: romance, humor  
Season: 2  
Warnings: sex, lots and lots of sex  
Summary: Rodney and the science team get their hands on a an aphrodisiac.  
Notes: beta'd by GirlgoneMADD

* * *

Lesson Two: Bad things happen because of unrequited love.

****

* * *

Gym 2 (Locker Room)

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this, sir." Stackhouse muttered glancing over his shoulder at Bates.

"Ssshhh. Where's the serum?"

"Here," Stackhouse handed it to him and turned back to watch the door. "How did we get talked into this?" he muttered after a moment of silence as he listened to Bates uncap the vial and search for Markham and Ford's water bottles.

"Markham. Chocolate syrup. Ribbon." Was all Bates said as he searched.

"Here, I'll do it." Stackhouse snapped and stormed over, grabbing Ford and Markham's water bottles from their gym bags. He took the vial and poured several drops into each of the bottles before screwing the lids back on tight and replacing them. He dropped the vial in his pocket. "What are they doing?" He asked Bates who'd taken his place by the door.

"Taking off their shirts off and getting sweaty," Bates answered calmly, Stackhouse was beside him in seconds, and they peeked around the corner where Markham and Ford were training in the gym.

Sweat ran down the toned bodies, slipping into crevasses and over toned muscle and smooth skin. Sunlight filtered in through the glass and set their skin on fire.

"You're drooling," Bates said calmly.

"I. Don't. Care," Stackhouse stated.

_Vanilla ice cream…._

_Chocolate syrup…._

__

* * *

Specialist Ronon Dex's private quarters

* * *

Peter glanced uneasily at the door and did another quick sweep of Ronon's room before turning his attention back to the incense burner. He placed of few drops of the liquid inside, thoughts racing through his mind. Now when Ronon burned his incense he'd burn the liquid, create a vapor he'd breathe in and viola! And then it was all Ronon, Ronon naked, Ronon wet-

Oh shit. He'd poured half the vial in when Rodney had specifically said only a few drops, Ronon wasn't going to be able to walk straight let alone talk. Damn! Franticly he replaced the lid and headed for the door, glancing over his shoulder once more to make sure nothing had been disturbed.

He left out a breath of relief and opened the door quietly, slipping out and practically running down the hall.

_Wow_, he thought. _That was scary!_ And he was never doing that again, although now he could actually say he'd been the only one who managed to get past Ronon. Ha. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

**_

* * *

_**

Locker Room

* * *

Zelenka smiled at Stackhouse and Bates who passed him. While it was rare that any of the scientists were there, or in the make shift gym either, it wasn't unheard off and the two marines paid Zelenka little mind, they looked occupied. Then he remembered that Markham and Ford were supposed to be training in the other gym today, which explained everything.

Once they were gone, Zelenka jumped up from where he'd been pretending to tie his shoe and hurried over to Major Lorne's locker. It was relatively easy to open, even though he didn't know the combination and the fact that he was breaking into the locker of the man who occupied his very vivid wet dreams with silk.

He let out breath of relief when it opened and searched through the cloths and toiletries, resisting the urge to just climb in and go to sleep snuggled in Lorne's cloths…they smelled like him, och….

He jumped when he heard a thud from the gym and glanced around, panicking that someone may have seen him. When it became obvious no one else was there, he let out a sigh of relief and a curse for good measure before turning back to Lorne's locker. Major Lorne's water bottle was resting on the top shelf and Zelenka grabbed it, unscrewing the lid and opening the vial.

He studied it for a minute, recalling Rodney had said a few drops would do. Zelenka glanced at the water bottle, frowning. It was full. He starting pouring the vial and visions of Lorne, naked, stretched out on his bed, moaning, draped in silk and all wet and oh, scraka! He'd poured the whole vial in.

You could never be too careful though,he decided and dumped the whole vial in before screwing the cap back on and shaking it up. He placed it back on the shelf and carefully rearranged the locker so no one would be able to tell he'd been there.

He closed it just as a group of marines walked in.

"Hey, Dr. Z!" the leader greeted, Zelenka smiled, thankful the marines could be heardlong before they could be seen.

"Sgt." He nodded to the others and they nodded back as he slipped out the door. He walked down the hallway chanting 'Vulva ke Lorne a hedyabi' the entire way.

_**

* * *

**_

Lt. Col. John Sheppard's Office

* * *

Rodney grinned evilly as he locked the door behind him. Sheppard was out on the mainland with Teyla, who'd been only to happy to help Rodney with his plan and get Sheppard off Atlantis when he'd explained it to her. Who would have figured the Athosian warrior liked to play match maker?

He walked over to John's desk and opened the drawer he knew hid John's precious football tape and the last beer on Atlantis. He pulled the vial out of his pocket and filled the needle. It was relatively easy to get the serum in without leaving any sign and Rodney was almost disappointed. There hadn't been anyone in the halls to sneak past either. No challenge, no running and ducking-

Mentally he snapped at himself as he put the beer back. He was spending way too much time with the soldiers. He was developing an addiction to the adrenalin high. Damn, next thing he knew he'd be walking around with a gun in his pants. He glanced down at his side arm.

Oh no! He was already turning into one!

Rodney started hyperventilating. This was not happening; he was not turning into a soldier!

He ripped off the gun and holster off. Threw them at John's desk, and ran out.

_**

* * *

**_

Dr. Rodney McKay's Lab

* * *

"Alright, tell me again why we're drinking it?" Stackhouse repeated, studying the open vial in his hands.

To be fair," Peter answered, holding his own vial.

"Scientific curiosity and the pursuit of knowledge. We need to see what it does first hand and since Carson's killed all his mice-"

"He has not!" Zelenka snapped, he liked the mice.

"-we have to do it on ourselves-"

"Isn't that illegal?" Stackhouse asked.

"-No, and we need to see what side effects it might cause in case it happens to get out. Plus, this way if we all do it, its least likely anything embarrassing will ever be brought up again."

The entire group turned to stare at Rodney.

"Sometimes, man, you're too honest," Stackhouse stated.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I lie?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining and drink. On three. One. Two. Three!"

They all tossed their vials back.

The serum was thinner then syrup but not by much, almost fruity tasting and no aftertaste. Better then most aphrodisiacs Rodney'd had. He whirled it around his mouth before swallowing.

"Hmmm, it's like flavored water almost," Simpson mused.

"Defiantly," Peter agreed holding his empty bottle to the light.

"There must be some sort of extract in it," Zelenka murmured.

"Can we change the subject please?" Stackhouse asked.

"Why?" Rodney returned.

"Because it' bad enough that I drank it, I really don't want to know what exactly it was I drank," Stackhouse pleaded. Bates nodded in agreement.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Alright, it should take about an hour or two to start taking effect, everyone check in once it does and keep an eye on the others."

* * *

….diwedd….

shit - sračka

ah - och

sex – vulva

with – ke

and – a

silk - hedvábí


	3. Hallucinogen

Title: Hallucinogen

* * *

Author: llewellynprince  
Date: no idea  
Email: none

Link to: none

Series: Kink  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: McKay/Sheppard, Bates/Ford, Ronon Dex/Peter Grodin, Stackhouse/Markham, Radek Zelenka/Lorne  
Category: romance, humor  
Season: 2  
Episode: any  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: sex, lots and lots of sex  
Summary: The aphrodisiac takes effect, nuff said.  
Notes: beta'd by Linda

* * *

Lesson Three: Hallucinating isn't always a bad thing.

__

* * *

2 days later

__

* * *

Hallway (Bates/Ford)

* * *

Bates sighed dejectedly. Apparently the aphrodisiac Rodney and the other scientists had found hadn't maintained its potency in the 10,000 years since the ancients had been there.

Damn this sucked. Just when he'd thought he'd get a chance something like this happened. He sighed again.

So far, the only thing that had happened when they'd taken the aphrodisiac was an increased frequency of dreams about their desires, damn vivid dreams too.

"Bates!"

His head snapped up when Ford called his name and his jaw dropped. Holy $#! He let out a strangled 'yes'.

Ford raised an eyebrow. "You okay man?"

"Fine," Bates croaked. _Eyes above the waist! Eyes above the waist!_

Ford raised an eyebrow and glanced down, wondering if he had something on his uniform. "Do I have something on my uniform?"

Bates shook his head frantically, which just served to confuse Ford more.

"No, everything's fine," Bates managed to keep his gaze focused on the spot just over Ford's shoulder and resolutely held it there, he was not going to look down-oh god. He snapped his eyes shut and didn't open them until he was practically staring at the ceiling.

"Bates?" Ford was getting worried now - the man was acting strange. He hadn't even disagreed with him over something yet and normally, that was the first thing he did. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary," he reached out to touch his arm and Bates jumped back.

"Its fine, Lt. I'm just on my way back to my quarters to rest."

Ford nodded, ignoring how it hurt when Bates had backed away from his touch. "Okay," he gave the Sgt. one last smile before turning and heading back down the hall.

Oh god! Bates drooled, that ass! He stared as Ford walked away. Jesus, the aphrodisiac was working now! Fuck, he whimpered. If McKay had told him that was what was going to happen, he would have waited until he was alone to drink it, as he had no idea how he was going to get past the mess hall with this hard on.

He remembered the bathroom on this floor was only a few doors down and headed there quickly. Once he was there he barricaded himself inside and slid a hand inside his boxers. Images of Ford appeared almost immediately and the first to pop up was from the other day when he'd walked into the mess hall to find Ford on his hands and knees picking up something. God, if that hadn't been an instant orgasm he didn't know what was. It only took a few hard strokes and he came, his orgasm washing over him like a shower. He washed his hands and cued his radio. "Dr. McKay?"

"What?" was the irritable reply.

"I JUST SAW FORD WALKING DOWN THE HALL IN WHIPPED CREAM AND VANILLA ICE CREAM! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, MCKAY!" Bates screamed into his radio.

He could here a thud from the other end of the radio and several curses followed by the distinct sound of someone pulling themselves up off the floor.

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, you screamed!"

Bates growled.

"Okay you were saying…"

"I said, I just saw Ford and he was wearing vanilla ice cream and whipped cream!"

"I-what? Are you serious?"

"YES! What the fuck is going on McKay?"

"It's the aphrodisiac; apparently it's a hallucinogen as well." Rodney trailed off into undecipherable mutters and Bates sighed and shut off the radio. This was getting out of hand.

**_

* * *

_**

Hallway Somewhere else

* * *

(Stackhouse/Markham)

* * *

Holy fuck! Stackhouse whimpered as Markham approached him.

"Stacks? Man what's wrong?" Markham advanced, Stackhouse's eyes widened comically and he turned and ran, ignoring Markham yelling his name.

"What the hell?" Markham muttered watching Stackhouse disappearing around a corner faster than a speeding bullet and leaving Markham in the dust, confused and hurt.

Stackhouse finally stopped running fifteen minutes, three levels, and six hallways later, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Thankfully, the exhaustion caused by his run had wilted his erection. He tapped his com unit.

"Dr. McKay?"

"What now?" Rodney snapped angrily.

"I just saw Jam-Markham!"

"So? I fail to see how you're suddenly spotting the man you work with everyday is any of my concern"

"It wasn't normal!" Stackhouse panicked.

"Oh really?" McKay didn't sound like he believed him.

"Yes!"

"How so, Sgt.?" McKay sighed.

"Ur, well, he was…he was wearing, um…"

"Out with it Sgt! Some of us have important things to do!"

"Ribbons and chocolate!" Stackhouse blurted out, then blushed even though no one else could hear him.

There was silence on the other end of the radio. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'!"

"Calm down and breath Sgt," McKay said dryly, "I just figured your fantasies would be a bit more, rowdy."

"Rowdy?" Stackhouse squeaked.

"Yeah. Never mind, you said you saw Markham in chocolate and ribbons? Were you asleep or did you just have a hot flash or something?"

"Women have hot flashes McKay," Stackhouse growled, "I met him in the hall, there were a bunch of people around us and none of them noticed."

"Hmmm."

"'Hmmmm' what?"

"Hmmmm, I think you're seeing things."

"What?"

"It's the aphrodisiac. Bates reported the same thing, said he saw Ford in vanilla ice cream and whipped cream, though I can't really see how Ford was _wearing_ the ice cream, but anyway, its just an illusion, not really there. Well Markham is, but the ribbon and chocolate aren't. Do you happen to have any chocolate, out of curiosity?"

**_

* * *

_**

Rodney's Lab

* * *

(Zelenka/Lorne)

* * *

Rodney sighed and clicked off the radio. If people kept calling him because their fantasies were coming true, he was going to have enough info to blackmail every really important person in Atlantis for the rest of their lives, within an hour. He rubbed his temples, really why did everyone think he could solve all their problems? _Must be the whole genius thing, that and the fact that I save their asses everyday_, he thought, and gave a long suffering sigh, before turning as the door to the lab slid open with a whoosh and Maj. Lorne walked in. Well, this was interesting.

"Major?"

"Hey, Dr. McKay, I was just wondering if you've seen Dr. Zelenka?"

As if on cue, Zelenka walked in from Lab 2, his head buried in some file that judging from the handwriting was Kavanagh's, which meant he probably had a roaring headache.

"Hey, Zeluta!"

"It's Zelenka!" The Czech snapped, his head coming up and out of the folder.

"Phf, whatever Maj. Lorne here wants to talk to you so hurry it up and get him out of my lab before he breaks something."

Zelenka rolled his eyes and turned to Maj. Lorne. It took several seconds for anything to really happen, Lorne greeting Zelenka like it was nothing while Zelenka just stood there uncomprehending.

Then time seemed to catch up to itself and Zelenka flamed red in milliseconds. His face going from its normal, pale but healthy complexion, to tomato red, then snow white, followed by blueberry blue as he apparently forgot to breath. He started muttering something under his breath that sounded like silk, wet, silk, wet and then started tottering from side to side. When he finally remembered that he gave Lorne a long scrutiny and when his eyes got to Lorne's waist and below he promptly hugged the file to his chest and fainted dead away. He almost looked like a vampire.

The whole thing seemed to go right past Lorne until he realized Zelenka wasn't standing upright anymore and then he was in such a hurry to see if he was alright, he completely forgot to call Beckett and ended up tripping on something and knocking himself out on the corner of the lab table.

This left Rodney with two bodies and no one to help him get rid of them and the whole thing didn't get any better when one of the female scientists from the Deadalus walked in, right as Rodney was arranging Zelenka and Lorne in a compromising position and taking a picture, at which she promptly started screaming bloody murder. Rodney had just enough time to hide the camera and move them back before Carson, Elizabeth, and several big, burly, did he mention_ big?_ Marine's burst in.

And wasn't the hour that followed fun! A lecture from Elizabeth, a 'talk' from Carson that involved a lot of screaming, and an interrogation from brainless marines, not to mention explaining to the scientist who walked in why she shouldn't scream when she sees Rodney with bodies, the temptation that it might be her lab partner on the Deadalus was enough to shut her up permanently and Rodney bet he could have got laid out of it too if he tried.

What happened next was, well, hysterical and if it hadn't ended up with Zelenka in the medical bay, Rodney would never stop laughing.

"At least we know it's not for the light-hearted," Rodney muttered as he finally managed to get away from the medical bay, Kavanagh with him, having come to find the file Zelenka had taken.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rodney sighed.

Silence.

"Well, aphrodisiacs aren't for the faint-hearted," Kavanagh commented and Rodney laughed.

**_

* * *

_**

Hallway

* * *

(Sheppard/McKay)

* * *

Sheppard frowned. Was Rodney laughing at something Kavanagh was saying? Something was definitely wrong. He frowned again, was it just him or was Rodney pretty buff for a geek? And, wow, look at those nipples! He shook his head, not now, not now!

"Hey, McKay!

Rodney turned at the sound of his name and saw Major Sheppard heading towards him. "I'll catch you later in the lab," Kavanagh nodded and headed off, leaving Rodney to deal with Sheppard.

"Major Sheppard, what can I do for you?" He asked watching Kavanagh's retreating back and then turning. _Stay cool, stay cool, **holy $#&&&$&$#&($!**_

Rodney's jaw dropped.

_Ha!_ John thought victoriously, _I knew this outfit would get him!_

Rodney tried not to stare but failed miserably. Sheppard was wearing nothing but silk ties on his ankles and wrists and damn, didn't he look proud about it. Damn! Rodney realized it was the aphrodisiac taking effect. Son of a bitch! He carefully peeled his eyes away from the ties and Sheppard's naked form and focused in on his face with as much concentration as he could manage.

John smirked and crossed his arms, asking McKay in a lazy drawl, "Whatcha up to McKay?"

"Nothing," Rodney replied, going for innocent. It wasn't working and that might have had something to do with the fact that Sheppard had just crossed his arms together and his nipples….mmmmmm. Rodney fought down a whimper. Now he understood what Bates and Stackhouse had been talking about.

"Wanna go watch a movie? I've got Dr. Who!" he grinned, Rodney was so his.

Rodney panicked. Crap! He knows I'd never turn down that movie! He glanced around and then remembered Zelenka and Lorne. "Shouldn't you be checking on Lorne?"

"Lorne?" _Huh_? John raised an eyebrow in confusion, Lorne? What the hell was Rodney talking about? Did he want Lorne to join them? Did he like Lorne? John felt his own panic attack coming on.

"Yes, Major, he's in the infirmary."

"THE INFIRMARY?" John exclaimed. Part relief, part worry. "What do you mean he's in the infirmary?"

"He was injured in the labs. He and Zelenka are out cold," Rodney explained pointing and John took off for the medical bay, just like he knew he would. As soon as he was out of sight Rodney dashed back to his lab, praying no one noticed his hard on.

_**

* * *

**_

Training Room

* * *

(Grodin/Ronon)

* * *

Peter stared. Ronon flipped Simpson over his shoulder. He blinked then stared again. He could get away with it here because he wasn't the only one staring. Everyone was, it was a self-defense class and the only reason half of them were there was to stare. Ronon had his top off and his skin was slick with sweat, though it was more from trying to control himself then actual exertion. Peter let his eyes wander over the finely muscled torso and tried to ignore the fact everyone else was watching as well. It was his secret kink; he was somewhat of a voyeur. Well, there was no somewhat about it, he liked to watch and he _loved_ mirrors. He shifted as he leaned against the wall, discreetly adjusting his pants.

"You!"

Peter jumped when Ronon's deep voice washed over him and looked up to find Ronon pointing at him.

"Yes?"

"Your turn."

And damn, if that didn't destroy the mood. Hesitantly, Peter moved out onto the floor and barely had time to bring his fists up before the first kick was flying at his head. He jumped back and managed a half way decent defense of running and ducking for the next ten minutes. Ronon didn't manage to land a hit and Peter had the small satisfaction of knowing he at least had the man's attention now.

Ronon pulled back, this one was a bit wilier then the others. He didn't try to attack and instead concentrated on staying out of harms way, apparently he didn't see a problem with running away. None of the men from earth did now that he thought about it; they referred to it as strategically running backwards or strategically backtracking. He cocked his head to the side and moved in for another attack, managing to grab one of the dark-skinned scientist's arms.

"You need to attack, you can't keep running," He warned. Wait, did he just! Ronon frowned, was he checking out his crotch? Ronon's frown deepened, he smelt strangely familiar too, the same scent that had clung to his room the day before. Was this dark, accented scientist who handled Gate Room Operations the one who'd been in his room?

"Ronon?"

"Hmmm?"

CRACK

Peter couldn't help it; he glanced at Ronon's crotch, but only for a second. When he looked up Ronon seemed lost in thought and Peter could easily imagine Rodney's comment on that. He frowned, and then realized Ronon had left his other arm free.

"Ronon?" Peter almost felt sorry for what he was about to do.

"Hmmm?" He pulled back his fist and let it fly and this time there was no ancient shield to stop it.

Ronon flew backward and landed hard on his ass. He reached up immediately but found no broken bones or such. Damn, the scientist hit hard, like the female one before him, she was just plain crazy. He glanced up and saw the scientist was slightly winded and holding his hand with a grimace.

He had not expected that. He hadn't thought any of the Earth scientists had it in them! He stood, ignoring the hand the scientist offered. He studied him for a moment.

"What's your name?"

Peter jumped when Ronon spoke even though he'd been watching. "Ur, Grodin. Peter Grodin." There were a few snickers at that, but Ronon just raised an eyebrow.

Ronon frowned, then gave a feral smile that sent Peter's heart racing.

"Not bad."

* * *

...diwedd...


	4. Liquor

Title: Liquor

* * *

Author: llewellynprince

Series: Kink  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: McKay/Sheppard, Bates/Ford, Ronon Dex/Peter Grodin, Stackhouse/Markham, Radek Zelenka/Lorne  
Category: romance, humor  
Warnings: sex, lots and lots of sex  
Summary:  
Notes: beta'd by Linda

jo zed pee em was nice enough to add a little Bates/Beckett to her plot and she put up with all my suggestions so I'm dedicating The Kink Series to her!

* * *

Lesson Four: Sex, Sex, and Masturbation

* * *

It's all sex, seriously! There's nothing in this chapter but sex…of a kind…

jo zed pee em said it was never too soon for sex sooooo….

__

* * *

Lt. Col. John Sheppard's Private Office

* * *

John frowned as the door to his office slid shut behind him. There was a gun and holster lying on his desk. He looked around, nothing else had been disturbed and he slowly made his way over to the desk and sat down, picking up the gun. He studied it, he didn't recognize whose it was, but realized it was standard issue for the civilians on Atlantis that went off world. Why the hell would someone leave it in his office?

He sighed and made a mental note to take it to Bates later, he would know who it belonged to, the man was scarily efficient with things like that. He opened his bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of beer. He'd stashed a case there as soon as he got the office and only drank when he seriously needed it, and now, especially today after the meeting with Rodney, he really needed it. Something was wrong with Rodney and it was bugging him and he was really tense. If he didn't relax, he was going to turn into Rodney. He drained half the beer and studied the gun. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He tossed it back on the desk and leaned back in his uncomfortable chair.

How the hell science department managed to get such comfortable chairs, while the military got stuck with the most uncomfortable things imaginable was beyond him. Wasn't the military supposed to love its soldiers, not the scientists that drove their soldiers crazy? Especially Rodney.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he knew he had a chance at getting Rodney, but he didn't. It was that whole unrequited love thing, the heart longs for what it can't have. John sighed and took another swig of the beer, propping his feet up on the desk and letting his thoughts drift to his favorite scientist.

They went back to the day before; during their training session John had experienced a moment where he'd been so close to just throwing down his sticks and demanding that Rodney fuck him. He would have said it too if Lorne hadn't walked in a minute later.

He sighed, feeling his erection stirring. It did that a lot lately. Mmmmm, Rodney…..God he loved that body, scientist or not, every pale, 'not exactly in shape' inch. From his nipples that peaked whenever it was cold out, to his ass that his pants stretched over every time he bent over.

Damn, he loved that ass. It was probably paler then his, because Rodney was, well, he was a scientist. But he'd bet it was firm enough to bounce a quarter off of, not that he had the guts to actually try it and see. And it'd be smooth right down to his thighs and up to his lower back. And warm, it'd be warm; fuck he'd be warm when Rodney fucked him. That gorgeous, wonderful cock shoved up his ass, against his prostate, then pulling out and doing it again and again, and again.

John let out a strangled moan and slid his hand inside his boxers stroking hard and fast and coming the same way with a strangled scream.

He fell back in his chair gasping for breath. God! If Rodney could do that to him when he was thinking about him, he could only imagine what he could do in real life!

_**

* * *

**_

Lt. Aiden Ford's Private Quarters

* * *

Ford gasped and arched up off the bed.

God!

He let out a strangled moan and the grip around his cock tightened. Heat engulfed him, narrowing his world to his cock and the feeling, pushing everything else away. He whimpered at the hard stroke, his other hand tangling in the sheets, his head thrown back.

God, he could see Bates above him, sweat beading on his forehead, his arms braced on either side of his head, muscles tense and shivering. His cock pressed deep inside him…Ford came with a cry of surprise and one final stroke and fell back onto his bed exhausted and slightly sad.

Damn, at least the others had a chance. He squeezed his eyes shut against tears, and as soon as he let his thoughts drift back to Bates, he was painfully hard again.

_**

* * *

**_

Sgt. Jamie Markham's Private Quarters

* * *

Jamie's knees buckled and he reached blindly for the wall to steady himself, focusing on the two fingers pressed inside him.

He fell back against the wall and conjured up images of Adam from the incident when he'd taken an arrow, yes an arrow, (because through the gate there were still people who thought they were the most advanced thing in the world) right to his upper thigh and Stackhouse had been trying to stop the bleeding. Christ, his hand had been so close to his dick and it had taken everything for him not to get a woody right then and there.

He bit his lip. McKay had never said specifically if the walls were sound proof and he wasn't taking the chance.

He pressed the fingers further in, seeking out and locating his prostate, pressing against it, rubbing and sending himself over the edge in a blinding rush of pleasure.

He gasped for breath and slid down the wall, reaching blindly for a something to clean himself off with and his fingers collided with his water bottle. He grabbed it and chugged the rest of the clear liquid, noting off hand that it tasted slightly funny.

He let his head fall back against the wall with a thud and threw his arm over his eyes. This was the third time today that he'd jerked off since he'd finished training with Ford. Even the slightest thought of Adam had him rock hard in seconds.

_Death by jerking off._ He laughed humorlessly.

_**

* * *

**_

Locker Room Shower (Major Lorne)

* * *

Lorne bit his lip and gave himself a firm stroke upward, turning his face into the shower spray.

Damn it all to hell if his locker hadn't smelt like Zelenka when he'd opened it after his work out and then that whole fainting thing in the lab! Damn he had the headache of the century and the hard on of the millennium.

His mouth fell open, letting water rivets run down his face. He pumped, shortening his strokes and tightening his fist, imaging Zelenka down on his knees in front of him.

His glasses gone, his cheeks flushed, gasping around Lorne's swollen cock, sucking and making those damn slurpy noises that he made when he sucked on a Popsicle, his hands gripping Lorne's thighs, his eyes wide with desire and amazement, and his own cock hard and straining.

Lorne smothered his cry against his arm as he came long and hard. God, jerking off had never been that…powerful before. He fell back against the shower wall and slicked his hands through his hair, letting the warm water wash away the evidence.

Jesus, what was he going to do now? Zelenka's scent alone was enough to send him into a frenzy.

__

* * *

Ronon Dex's Private Quarters

* * *

Ronon sat crossed leg on the edge of his bed, stroking his cock with the same determined concentration whilst staring at his reflection.

That dark skinned scientist, _Peter,_ had been in his room. Doing what he had no idea, but that didn't stop him from imagining. Especially when he picked up the scent up on his bed.

He stroked himself to full hardness and felt his breath quicken. This Peter caused a reaction in his body he had not felt in sometime and it wasn't that unwelcome.

If anything it was a welcome change, an all-new type of adrenalin and rush that was new and exciting. He stroked harder, imaging Peter sitting in the same spot, doing the same thing, his cock dark like Ronon's, hard and leaking and Ronon growled, rubbing his thumb over the head and coming with the force of the Wraith.

He stood, ignoring the dripping and headed for the bathroom, he was going to have to talk to Peter and soon. He lit the incense before stepping under the hot spray.

* * *

...diwedd...


	5. Games

Title: Games

* * *

Author: llewellynprince

Series: Kink  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: McKay/Sheppard, Bates/Ford, Ronon Dex/Peter Grodin, Stackhouse/Markham, Radek Zelenka/Lorne, Carson/Caldwell  
Category: romance, humor  
Season: 2  
Episode: any  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Trouble.  
Summary: Honestly, who actually thought Rodney would play fair?  
Notes: beta'd by jozedpeeem was nice enough to add a little Bates/Beckett to her plot and she put up with all my suggestions so I'm dedicating this Series to her.

__

* * *

Daedalus, Col. Caldwell's Private Quarters

* * *

Caldwell glanced at Carson as he buttoned his pants. The Scottish doctor was watching him from the bed, stretched out looking slightly sated and any other time he would have been slightly insulted by the amazed look on the young doctors face, he wasn't _that_ old, though he had to admit he'd impressed himself this time. He grabbed his shirt off a chair and pulled it on as Carson stretched, he watched with unabashed admiration, who would have thought the good doctor, who complained about most physical activity was so…flexible and loud, though that hadn't really been that much of a surprise considering the first time Caldwell had met him he'd gotten yelled at for his opinion on what to do with a wounded soldier. That had been…interesting and what had first caught Caldwell's attention; not many people, especially civilians, had the courage to stand up to him let alone yell at him. That and he really had a thing for the accent, though it'd be a cold day in hell before he admitted that.

Carson watched as Caldwell got dressed. The man had a great body and he licked his lips as Caldwell pulled his shirt on. _Great, great body_. He stretched, feeling Caldwell's eyes on him. He still wasn't sure what exactly attracted him to the Col., most of the time he had a strong urge to hit the man, _but_ he was a good commander, there was no denying that. He grinned as he remembered exactly how well Caldwell could command…_things_. He sat up as Caldwell turned to him.

Caldwell smirked as Carson sat up and moved over to the bed. His was bigger then most of the other beds on the Daedalus, and most of the beds on Atlantis and Carson looked like it might take an emergency to get him out of it. He leaned over and gave him a hard bruising kiss, holding the back of his head in his hands.

Carson moaned into the kiss, Caldwell nearly lifting him off the bed. His hands came up to grip Caldwell's shoulders. He whimpered when Caldwell pulled away and watched him head for the door. When the door clicked shut behind him he fell back onto the bed, _what was it with military men and drama?_

__

* * *

Mess Hall

* * *

Rodney yawned and stretched as he walked into the mess hall a good three hours after everyone else was up. Sheppard was sitting with Ford, Markham, Lorne, Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth and several other soldiers whose names he'd never bothered to learn, let alone remember. Zelenka was sitting with the other scientists, Grodin, Simpson, Kavanagh, Katie, Miko, and Parish, and to his surprise Bates, Stackhouse, and Cadman, though Cadman wasn't much of a surprise since she and Katie were inseparable and she's taken to butting into his personal life on a regular basis. He yawned and headed for the food line before joining the scientists.

"Morning," he mumbled dropping down next to Miko. Radek looked up at him.

"Something is wrong," he stated.

"It's the aphrodisiac," Rodney muttered around a mouthful of food.

Radek glared at him. "Is not funny."

Rodney looked up at him. "Your face changing colors was," he smirked.

Radek's scowl deepened and as one the entire table turned to look at the other table.

* * *

John shivered when he felt eyes on the back on his head. The rest of the table must have felt it too because they all turned and found Rodney's table staring at them.

"Hey has anyone else noticed how weird they've been acting lately?" Ford asked in reference to Bates.

Markham nodded in agreement. "Stacks won't even look at me!"

"And Zelenka fainted the last time he saw me," Lorne added.

"Well, lads," they turned as Carson joined them. "I found out why you've been," his lips twitched. "more _active_ lately."

"Why?" They all asked at once, their faces different shades of red.

Carson shifted slightly. "There's a drug in your blood stream, I can't say for sure but I think it's an aphrodisiac," he looked entirely too amused.

"A what?" Ronon repeated. John opened his mouth to explain but Ronon interrupted him. "I know what it is."

"Oh. How did it get there?"

"I don't know but I have a good idea who."

"Who?" They all demanded at once.

Carson hesitated then glanced at Rodney's table, they turned.

* * *

"You know, I may not be a genius but I think now is good time for us to leave," Stackhouse said slowly, watching the faces at Shappard's table.

"Well, I'm a genius and I say now's a very good time for us to leave!" Rodney agreed and they jumped up and dashed out to the sound of several people roaring their names.

"GODDAMNIT!" John roared as he watched Rodney run out. Ford, Markham, Ronon, and Lorne had similar expressions.

Elizabeth stared at them in shock. "Wait, Rodney gave you an aphrodisiac?"

Carson sighed and nodded.

"That does not seem so bad," Teyla stated they all turned to her.

"What do you mean it doesn't seem that bad? He drugged us!" Ford raged.

"But it is an aphrodisiac, it is harmless, and I do not believe that Dr. McKay would give it to you with harmful intent," Teyla said calmly.

That made them pause.

"Well, why else would they give it to us?" John asked, genuinely clueless along with the rest of them.

Elizabeth felt like banging her head on the table and from the looks of it Teyla wanted to bang _their _heads against the table.

_**

* * *

**_

Atlantis Mainland

* * *

"We can't hide on the main land forever, Rodney," Zelenka pointed out.

"You have seen Lorne and his marksmanship right?" Rodney asked with a raised eyebrow and Zelenka began to rethink his words, Lorne was an expert marksman.

"We do have to go back sometime Rodney," Bates pointed out.

"We've only been here an hour!"

"And your already planning out your lab, don't bother denying it."

Rodney glared at him. "When did you become so reasonable?"

"I've always been reasonable; it's why I'm head of security."

"If all else fails you can always transfer to the Daedalus," Caldwell offered sympathetically.

Rodney grumbled his thanks.

"Aren't you in trouble with Carson?" Cadman asked.

"He doesn't know yet," Caldwell admitted sheepishly.

"Heh, your screwed when he finds out," Rodney snorted Caldwell glared at him.

"I'm well aware of that Rodney."

They turned as Halling walked over.

__

* * *

Atlantis

* * *

"Where are they?" John growled, as the marine cowered.

"They went to the main land sir!"

John turned, Markham was already sprinting for the puddle jumper the others right behind him, Carson included, because about ten seconds after Rodney and the others had run out a nurse had come and told Carson that he had the same aphrodisiac in his blood stream as them which had led to a jumbled paragraph of half English, half Gaelic curses about Caldwell. And really John hadn't needed to learn about his superior's sex life. He turned and headed after them, Teyla and Elizabeth joining them.

When they reached the mainland they were met by Marta, who informed them, with a very un-warrior like giggle, that they were playing '_soccer_' with Halling and several other Athosians. That was enough to ebb their anger with worry, because really, how many of these scientists had seen sunlight since they'd come to Atlantis? Practically none and Rodney would never, ever play sports unless blackmailed, and that was very hard to do to someone who didn't care about anyone else's opinion, or forced, and that was hard to imagine because Rodney was, well Rodney. Marta led them past the edge of the village to a small clearing and they arrived in time to see Rodney pull off a spectacular slide tackle that ended with Cadman nailing a perfect shot into the goal. Cheers went up from Bates, Stackhouse, Grodin and several other Athosians on the side lines. Then everybody lined up for another game and even Caldwell was playing.

Teyla didn't miss a beat, this was the perfect opportunity. "Dr. McKay!" And wow didn't he look like he'd just seen a wraith.

Rodney started inching behind Cadman, while Stackhouse backed toward Halling and the other Athosians. Even Caldwell looked slightly worried.

"Teyla…." Rodney looked warily at John.

"May we join your game?" She asked innocently.

Rodney glanced at the others and then turned back to them and gave a slight nod. "Sure."

"Great," John looked slightly demented as he smiled and that alarmed Teyla slightly, she made a mental note to make sure he wasn't alone with Rodney anytime soon.

After a brief argument they decided to play foot ball and they spilt into two teams, coincidently one side being Rodney and the people who had drugged the other team, against John and the others. And damn if it wasn't the funniest thing she'd ever seen and the funniest game she'd ever played.

Rodney did not play fair.

Neither did his team for that matter.

Cadman flashed Beckett and Ford, who was holding the football, while Bates snuck up behind him and stole it.

Stackhouse distracted Markham from a catch by grabbing his ass, a first time event and practically historical considering Stackhouse was almost paranoid about getting caught in a PDA. Markham missed the catch by a mile.

Rodney kissed Sheppard right as he was about to cross the touchdown line and took the ball while Sheppard was staring at him, dazed and ran for a touchdown to his team's goal.

Ronon was going to stake his life on the fact that Peter was teasing him and it was ticking him off, he missed catching the ball three times, once it had even hit him in the head because of Peter's teasing, he kept appearing right next to him and Ronon could feel the heat coming off his body, he'd never actually been that close to him. The ball hit him in the head again.

Every time Lorne caught the ball Zelenka appeared and made puppy dog faces at him until he got distracted enough for someone to steal the ball, the last time Lorne just handed it to him.

Caldwell just kept flashing devastating, 'I-know-what-sound-you-make-when-I-do-this' smiles that disarmed Carson long enough for him to make an interception and dash away before the Scottish doctor could do anything.

There was an impressive amount of cursing flying across the field, all of it from Sheppard's team.

Teyla and Elizabeth could barely keep on their feet because of their laughter. Halling and the other Athosian's looked way too amused for their own good, even if they didn't understand exactly what was happening. Cadman and the others were already wishing they'd brought cameras.

Two hours later the game was over and Rodney's team had won by a mile and boy were they rubbing it in. Elizabeth worried about violence before they got back to Atlantis.

* * *

..diwedd..


	6. Whipped Cream, Vanilla Ice Cream, and Ba

Title: Whipped Cream, Vanilla Ice Cream, and Baseball caps

* * *

Series: Kink  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: McKay/Sheppard, Bates/Ford, Ronon Dex/Peter Grodin, Stackhouse/Markham, Radek Zelenka/Lorne, Carson/Caldwell  
Category: romance, humor  
Summary: Bates/Ford  
Notes: beta'd by Linda, jozedpeeem was nice enough to add a little Bates/Beckett to her plot and she put up with all my suggestions so I'm dedicating this Series to her._**

* * *

**_

Atlantis That Night (Bates/Ford)

* * *

Bates frowned as he headed to his room. Rodney had called a group meeting after they had gotten back and told them that one of his scientists had figured out how long the aphrodisiac would last; they had five hours before it began to wear off. That meant they had five hours of unresolved sexual tension and no way to release it unless they wanted the others to hate them for the rest of eternity.

He sighed as he walked into his quarters and nearly dropped dead from a heart attack when he saw Ford sitting on his bed. The young Lt. looked up when he walked in and Bates let out a strangled sound when he noticed that Ford was only wearing jeans and a tee-shirt and his damn baseball cap, which happened to be the only piece of clothing Ford had been wearing in his last fantasy.

"Ford?" he asked cautiously, "Is something wrong?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk, about…everything," he stood up, hands stuffed in his pockets and Bates noticed that he wasn't completely unaffected by the aphrodisiac. His face was a little flushed and he was slightly hard.

"Everything?" Bates asked cautiously, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"The aphrodisiac."

"Oh." Really not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Did-"

"McKay said that it was harmless and there wouldn't be any side effects!" Bates blurted out before he could stop himself and then chided himself for losing control.

"Huh?"

Bates frowned and got himself under control, stepping further into the room and letting the door slide shut.

Ford looked confused for a moment, then relaxed. "I know it was harmless, we may not get along but I don't think you'd try to poison me."

Bates smiled.

Ford shrugged, "I just want to know why."

Bates stared at him, he had to be kidding, either that or God, whatever deity there was, hated him. Yeah that was it, God hated him.

Ford gave him a strange look. "Bates?"

Bates just stared at him, "You really don't know?"

Ford shook his head. "I mean I know you don't like me, which is why I'm confused."

"I don't like you?" Bates repeated incredulously.

Ford nodded his head.

Bates started laughing, because really, there was nothing else he could do.

Ford frowned. "Bates?"

Bates finally stopped laughing and sighed. "Ford, Aiden, I don't hate you."

"Ford stared at him. "You don't?"

"No," Bates shook his head.

"Then why?" Ford trailed off.

Bates stared at him.

Ford blinked.

Bates stared at him harder.

Ford just blinked again.

Bates gave up. "I don't hate you Ford, I…" he trailed off, waiting for Ford to finish.

"Like me?" Ford guessed, when Bates nodded he stared at him in surprise. "You do?"

"I don't think we're thinking the same type of like," Bates muttered. Ford looked confused again. Bates sighed. "I'm interested in being more than friends," he explained slowly.

Comprehension dawned on Ford's face and he looked like a fish out of water for a few moments before giving a strangled 'what?'

Bates sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah."

"Oh," Ford glanced at the door.

"You can leave," Bates said, seeing the movement.

"That's not…" Ford broke off, that's exactly what he'd been thinking.

Bates gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How much longer will the aphrodisiac last?" Ford asked out of the blue.

Bates frowned. "Five hours, why?"

Ford stared at him, the look unmistakable. "What can you do in five hours?"

Bates blinked and then he had Ford pinned to the wall, his tongue down his throat and Ford was whimpering.

Ford wrapped his arms around Bates' shoulders and hooked one of his legs around Bates' leg, steadying himself and moaned.

Bates licked at Ford's lips until the younger man opened his mouth and then slipped his tongue inside, seeking out Ford's. They tangled for a moment, their bodies warming and soon they were both hard and throbbing. Then, suddenly Bates pulled back.

"How do you feel about vanilla ice cream or whipped cream?"

Ford stared at him, blinking, "Uh, as long as it feels good I'm up for it."

Bates grinned wickedly and Ford's heartbeat sped up. "Oh it will," he pulled back, "Strip and get on the bed," he headed over to his closet and kneeled down, pulling off his shirt as he did and opening a small travel refrigerator.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" Ford demanded.

"McKay," Bates answered and smiled when he heard Ford grumble, followed by clothing hitting the floor. He grabbed a can of whipped cream and a quart of vanilla ice cream, thanking God that unrequited love got you sympathy from the cook. He toed off his shoes and socks and turned, wearing only his pants and stared. Ford was laying back on his bed, spread out against the pillows and blankets, his cock erect and glistening and God he was gorgeous, Bates made a sound low in his throat and watched in fascination as Ford's cock twitched in response.

Ford stared, his mouth dry. Bates was holding a can of whipped cream and a quart of vanilla ice cream and his pants were hanging off his hips. Damn, he was hot. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Well? You comin or what?" he asked with a grin, Bates raised an eyebrow at his cockiness and walked over to the bed, putting the whipped cream and ice cream on the small table next to the bed before sitting down next to him and leaning over for another kiss.

Bates licked at Ford's lips, sucking on his lower lip before sliding his tongue into Aiden's mouth and checking to see if he still had his wisdom teeth. Ford pressed up into the kiss, his hands gripping Bates' arms.

When Ford tried to pull him down, Bates put a hand on his chest and stopped him. "Hold on," he reached over and grabbed the ice cream and took off the lid. The ice cream was slightly melted, "Perfect," Bates grinned and Ford's eyes narrowed, before a look of panic came over him.

"What are you-" His head snapped back and he gasped.

Bates grinned as the creamy white liquid, that reminded him of something else entirely, dribbled over Ford's dark skin, running in rivulets down his chest, into the crevices of his muscles. Ford gasped at the contact, lifting his head to see what was happening. Bates stared mesmerized by the white ice cream sliding down Ford's dark chest, contrasting.

"Bates?" Ford asked, eyes wide, watching other man stare at him. "Bates?" He watched in amazement as the other man leaned down and started licking the ice cream off his chest.

Ford made as strangled sound from the sensation of Bates licking the ice cream off his chest, his tongue following the rivets down his chest and swirling around his nipple then biting. Ford gasped and arched off the bed as pleasure radiated out from his nipple. Bates smiled and moved to the other nipple, biting and suckling the taunt peaks. Ford arched up under him, hands scrabbling at Bates' shoulders.

Ford felt Bates smile around the nipple, then continue moving down, his warm tongue lapping at the ice cream.

Moving slowly down Ford's torso, Bates lapped up the last of the ice cream and without hesitation swallowed Ford's cock, his own jumping at the gasp torn from Ford's throat. He grinned around the other man's cock and sucked heartily, slicking two fingers and sliding them in, brushing across Ford's prostate and then pressing as he came with a hoarse shout.

Bates pulled back, licking his lips and grinning at the stupor on Ford's face. He leaned up, settling his body atop Ford's and pressing small kisses along his jaw. After a moment Ford seemed to snap out of his stupor, grinned and pulled his mouth down for another deep kiss, spreading his legs so Bates could rest more comfortably.

They kissed, just kissed, for a few moments and then Ford felt his cock stir again. Thank God for being young. Bates was still hard against him and the man's patience amazed Ford, who started squirming as soon as his erection first pressed against Bates' own rather impressive erection. They started a bump and grind rhythm that left them both gasping and Bates quickly slicked his cock, pressing against Ford's entrance.

Ford whimpered and arched, pressing against Bates, gasping that it was okay and he wanted this and to please _hurry the fuck up_ and then Bates pushed in side, pausing briefly to allow him to adjust and then gasping against his throat as the tight heat overwhelmed him and Ford felt a glimmer of satisfaction that he could overwhelm the serious, controlled Sgt. He flexed and felt Bates' teeth dig into his shoulder as his muscle's clenched.

"Move!" Ford breathed through his teeth and Bates braced his arms on either side of Ford's head and slowly pulled back out, then pressed back in, letting out a gasp at the hot tightness.

Ford grimaced, then let out a long moan as Bates pressed back in and the pain turned to pleasure. His fingernails dug into Bates' shoulder and he tilted his hips, letting Bates slide in deeper.

Bates changed the angle just slightly and grinned at the cry torn from Ford's throat as the younger man's eyes widened as he brushed his prostate.

Ford cried out and thrashed as Bates thrust, picking up the pace, and hitting his prostate.

Ford tensed, overwhelmed by the feeling of Bates inside him, stretching him past the point Ford had never experienced before or dreamed off. "Shh, relax," Bates leaned down and whispered in his ear, nibbling on said ear, as Ford forced himself to be still. His knees bent, his legs opening wider, and his back arching as Bates thrust in further, so deep that Ford could feel him in his throat. He moaned, long and deep as Bates' pistoned his hips, making Ford cry out in surprise and pleasure as he hit his prostate dead on every time. His legs wrapped around Bates' waist, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing their chests together. Suddenly Bates nipped his neck, pressed his shoulders down and began thrusting in earnest, keeping Ford pinned down beneath him.

Ford could literally feel the bed shaking with the force of Bates' thrusts, his hands came up and gripped Bates' biceps, holding on as the other man pounded into him. He unwound his legs from Bates waist and spread them, gasping as his toes curled. God! who would have thought the 'mom's apple pie' marine could fuck like a man possessed? Well, Ford sure as hell wasn't going to complain. In fact, all he did was lay back and moan his pleasure as he felt his balls tighten and draw up, the prelude to orgasm and closed his eyes, absorbing everything. The thrusts that nearly lifted him off the bed, the hot cock inside him, branding him, the hands pressing him down, marking him, and the eyes that watched him as he flew apart with a scream that was either Bates or holy $#! but Ford wasn't exactly sure.

Bates reared up and watched as Ford came, his cock exploding over both their stomachs, his eyes going wide then rolling back into his head, body tightening then releasing like a ripple in water. Bates felt his inner muscles tighten almost painfully around his cock and he came, deep inside Ford in a rush of white and pleasure and for a moment, the rest of the world, the Wraith, the constant fighting, seemed to fade away.

* * *

...diwedd...


	7. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Title: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

* * *

Author: Llewellynprince

Date: no idea

E-Mail: none

Link to: none

Series: Kink

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: McKay/Sheppard Ronon Dex/Peter Grodin, Stackshouse/Markham, Radek Zelenka/Lorne, Carson/Caldwell

Category: romance, humor

Season: 2

Episode: any

Spoilers: none

Warnings: Trouble

Notes: Beta'd by Pennydreadful

* * *

Peter wrung his hands and paced back and forth in his room. The large mirror like wall across from his bed mimicked his movements and he could see himself as he collapsed backward on the bed. This was just great! Now Ronon knew what had happened, what they'd done! He was going to kill him! He groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

This was really bad!

He opened his eyes with a sigh and met curious brown ones.

Holy $#&!

He jumped back in shock, his back colliding with the wall. "Wh-what!" Ronon was standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at him and...armed. "Ur, hello, can I, help you?" He asked nervously, trying to crawl back further but finding himself stopped by the wall. Ronon stared down at him, that blank, serious look on his face that gave nothing away and made him seem slightly out of it.

Ronon studied the man backing or rather trying to crawl away from him. He looked nervous and he should be! No one had ever gotten that far past his guard!

Peter swallowed. "Uh, look Mr. Dex, I can explain, everything..." Very slowly he stood and started inching towards the door.

Ronon watched with amusement as the dark skinned scientist made for the door while apologizing. He was like a skittish animal in the wild and he reminded Ronon of the pet he'd captured as a child. He raised an eyebrow as Peter reached the door, still talking.

"It was a really stupid thing to do and I apologize, sincerely. It will never, ever happen again."

His accent was unlikely Ronon had ever heard before and it was doing strange things to his stomach.

"And," Peter felt for the crystals for the door under his hand. "I swear I'll see to it that the rest of its destroyed immediately and-uh what are you doing?"

Ronon stalked forward, long legs eating up the short distance between the scientist and him until he was pressed right into him and those wide brown eyes were glazed as they stared at him, focusing on his face. He leaned further forward and sniffed.

"Peter froze as Ronon leaned forward and sniffed his neck. What the hell was he doing? He craned his neck to try and see and fou-"BULLOCKS!"

Ronon found he rather liked the scientist's smell and as he turned to look at him he bit down on the tendons in his neck. "BULLOCKS!" Ronon pulled back. He'd never heard that word before and he pulled back. "What does that mean?"

Peter stared at him, eyes wide, a hand going up to his neck and touching the bite mark. "Wh-hat? Its an expression of surprise." What was happening? Peter was beginning to wonder if he'd woken up in some alternate universe.

Ronon frowned. "Why are you surprised?"

Peter sputtered. "What do you mean why am I surprised? You just but my neck!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ronon asked, honestly confused.

Peter stared at him, sputtered, then said. "What I want? I think you're still high," he frowned.

Ronon rolled his eyes, honestly it wasn't supposed to be this hard to get laid, especially by another guy. "I am not high! Do you want to fuck or not! If you do not make up your mind I am leaving!"

Peter stared at him like he was crazy, then, "Yes! Why els-"

"Good," and before he could finish his sentence Ronon was dragging him to the bed and by the time Peter fell back onto it they were both stripped to the waist. Ronon followed him down and pulled him into a rough kiss that sent Peter's senses off the charts and destroyed his ability to speak, so he just moaned and held on for the ride.

It was a freakin roller coaster!

Ronon's body was hard in all the right places, pressed up hard and hot against his and Peter whimpered.

Ronon pulled back enough to look down at the flush scientist beneath him. Peter's mouth was open and kiss swollen, his cheeks red, and his eyes bright and hungry. Ronon felt something stir low in his gut, an itch, and pressed down and rubbed at it to make it go away. But it only made it worse, and made Peter whimper and arch up under him.

Peter was dangerously close to begging Ronon to just fuck him as he wrapped his lags around the other man's waist, locking his ankles, and pushing up and rubbing against the friction. Heat spread outward from where their bodies were pressed together and Peter revealed in the surprised look on Ronon's face when he leaned up and took advantage of Ronon's surprise to unwrap his legs and start undoing his pants. He was about to ask Ronon if he's changed his mind when the Satedan gave a feral grin and started pulling his own cloths off.

In the end they both had to stand to get their pants off but as soon as they were gone Ronon was pushing him back on to the bed and Peter gasped when their bare skin came in contact.

"Foreplay next time!" Peter growled and dragged Ronon down. The Satedan grinned again and took Peter's mouth as Peter let his legs fall open and Ronon settled against him.

"Where's the oil?" Ronon growled. The scientist undulating under waved frantically towards the table next to the bed and Ronon grabbed the small tube of KY, unscrewing the lid and smearing it over his hand.

"Don't bother," Peter gritted out rubbing against him, "I'm already prepared."

Ronon felt a whole new level of lust with those words as images of Peter with his own fingers in himself flashed through his mind. Ronon slicked his cock and felt his mouth go dry as Peter laid back and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing his puckered entrance.

Ronon groaned and braced his weight on his arms pressing up that Peter's legs could push against his sides and slowly pressed inside.

True to his words Peter was already prepared and tight, ancestors he was tight! And god it felt good! Ronon groaned and gritted his teeth as he pushed in to the hilt, then pulled back to look down at Peter.

The scientists lay spread out like a feast underneath him, flushed and panting, muscles rippling with excitement under his skin.

"Ronon," the accent was going to kill Ronon, literally. He swooped down and took Peter's mouth and was pleasantly surprised when Peter slipped his tongue between Ronon's lips and started exploring his mouth. Well, the scientists could lead at the top if he wanted, Ronon didn't mind, he was leading the bottom, speaking of which, Ronon pulled out slowly, hissing at the loss of heat and the vice like grip Peter's body held him in and pushed back in, slowly. Peter moaned against his mouth, hands scrabbling for a purchase on Ronon's smooth back.

"Harder, Ronon, please," Peter sounded like he was about to start crying so Ronon cheerfully did what he said and sped up his thrusts, angling to hit the other man's prostate and making him scream every time he did.

Ronon was going to have claw marks down his back for weeks, Peter noted somewhere in the back of his mind and the thought disappeared completely when Ronon started putting real effort into making him scream and started slamming into him.

God he could already feel his climax coming on, building at the base of his spine but not quite there. He pushed up, rubbing his hardened nipples against Ronon's, making the other man loose his beat for a moment and sending sparks flying down his body.

Peter rested his head on Ronon's shoulder, Ronon curling an arm under his back to hold him up. Peter closed his eyes and melted into the bigger man's body, arching his hips to meet Ronon's thrusts.

After one particularly violent thrust Peter's eyes snapped open and widen with what he saw.

Their reflection in the mirror across from the bed.

Ronon's perfectly arched back bleeding from where Peter's finger nails had grabbed, muscle's taunt, and Peter's legs wrapped around his waist and face screwed up in pleasure as Ronon hard cock drove into him.

And that was it, Peter bit down hard on Ronon's shoulder as his climax exploded over their stomachs, his body clenching around Ronon cock and dragging the other man's climax out of him, everything disappearing in a haze of white lust and that image of Ronon pounding into him that Peter was never going to be able to forget.

* * *

...diwedd...


End file.
